This invention relates generally to use of a speculum as during vaginal and/or uterine examination and more specifically to protection of pivoted speculum arms during such examination.
During such examinations, manually manipulated speculum arms or blades are commonly contaminated with blood, mucus and other vaginal debris. Upon removal of the speculum arms, they must be dealt with, i.e. moved to a cleansing zone, cleansed or for example wiped, washed, and sterilized. This procedure is objectionably messy and time consuming, and can become dangerous to staff who must handle the speculum, from the standpoint of AID's contamination of blood or other pathogens on the speculum. There is need for apparatus and procedure or method which obviate these problems and difficulties.